Książę demonów
Książę demonów jest drugorzędnym antagonistą i bossem w dodatku The Ringed City do gry Dark Souls III. Biografia Długo po tym, jak Wybrany Nieumarły zabił Łoże Chaosu, przyszły wybawiciel całej rasy narodzi się jako książę, który rozpali ponownie Płomień Chaosu, aby utrzymać rasę demonów przy życiu. Znany ze swoich destrukcyjnych sposobów, kiedy demony najechały królestwo Lothric, książę Lorian pokonał księcia demonów i pokrył cały swój miecz ognistą krwią demona kosztem utraty sprawności w nogach. Po swojej porażce książę demonów uciekł pod ziemię i zapomniał o płomieniach, które istniały w nim, doprowadzając w ten sposób do kresu rasy demonów. Gdy świat zaczął się rozpadać po wygaśnięciu Pierwszego Płomienia, książę demonów podzielił swoją esencję na dwa gigantyczne skrzydlate demony, cierpiącego demona i demona z czeluści. Dopóki dwa demony będą pamiętać moc i determinację swojego poprzedniego wcielenia, będą się odradzać jako nowy książę demonów, aby ożywić Płomień Chaosu. W dodatku The Ringed City Nierozpalony po raz pierwszy znajduje się w starcie mętów, zrujnowanym miejscu złożonym z cywilizacji zbiegających się w jednym miejscu. W jego centrum znajduje się duży podziemny obszar złożony ze Kaplicy Firelink z pierwszej części Dark Souls. Po dostaniu się tam, demony budzą się ze snu, aby zaatakować gracza. Podczas gdy cierpiący demon i demon z czeluści dzielą te same ataki, mają dwie różne formy, przez które swobodnie przechodzą: wygaszoną i podpaloną. Po wygaszeniu mają tendencję do pozostawania z tyłu i używania ataków opartych na oddechu, które zwiększają toksyczność. Atakują wręcz tylko wtedy, gdy gracz będzie zbyt blisko nich. Po zapaleniu stają się znacznie bardziej agresywne i aktywnie ścigają gracza, aby zaatakować go szybkimi ruchami pazurów lub potężną ognistą magią. Najlepszą strategią jest oddzielenie dwóch demonów od siebie, utrzymywanie zgaszonego demona daleko od siebie, a jednocześnie walczenie z zapalonym demonem. Jeśli oba demony zostaną podpalone, najlepiej przed nimi uciekać, aż zgasną. Zadanie wystarczającej ilości obrażeń spowoduje ogłuszenie, podczas którego wykonać na nich atak krytyczny w głowę. Gdy oba demony zginą, drugi ożywa, stając się nowym księciem demonów. W zależności od tego, który demon został zabity jako ostatni, książę demonów używa innych umiejętności. Jeśli cierpiący demon zostanie księciem, będzie przywoływać duże, ogniste meteory na arenę. Jeśli demon z czeluści został zabity jako ostatni, będzie wystrzelić dużą wiązkę lasera z ust, chociaż można go uniknąć, pozostając blisko niego. Poza ognistymi czarami książę demonów jest znacznie bardziej agresywny niż dwa demony razem wzięte, ponieważ zawsze będzie ścigał gracza bez gaszenia swojego ciała, zadając potężne ciosy za pomocą kombinacji pazurów lub chwytając gracza i uderzając nim o ziemię. Podobnie jak w pierwszej fazie, trafienie księcia demonów wystarczającą ilość razy ogłusza go, po czym można na nim wykonać atak krytyczny. Gdy książę demonów zginie, trzeba użyć sztandaru przywołującego gargulce, które złapią gracza i zabiorą go do Miasta Pierścienia. Ciekawostki * Ponieważ jest on demonem, otrzymuje dodatkowe obrażenia od broni czarnych rycerzy. * Cierpiący demon był przed premierą nazywany "karmazynowym nietoperzem". Początkowo miały też być trzy fazy walki, gdzie najpierw walczy się z samym karmazynowym nietoperzem, a demon z czeluści pojawiał się po tym, jak nietoperz miał ok. 60% zdrowia. Pokonanie jednego z demonów natychmiast przemieniło by drugiego w księcia i rozpoczęło by trzecią fazę walki, bez konieczności pokonania obydwu na raz. ** Jeśli demon z czeluści został zabity jako pierwszy, to podczas drugiej fazy walki karmazynowy nietoperz, zamiast księciem demonów, stawałby się „karmazynowym księciem”. * Książę demonów jest wyjątkowo podatny na krwawienie. Galeria Plik:Demon Prince Concept.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Plik:Demon Prince vs Ashen One.png|Nierozpalony walczący z księciem demonów Linki zewnętrzne * Książę demonów na Dark Souls Wikia. en:Demon Prince Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dark Souls Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Zło z przeszłości Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Dark Fantasy Kategoria:Bossowie z gier komputerowych Kategoria:Żywiołowi Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Status zależny od wyboru gracza Kategoria:Wiele istot Kategoria:Fragmentaryczni Kategoria:Monarchowie Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Prowokatorzy